


we're (not) fine and that's (not) okay

by Ecinue



Series: to war and back and repeat [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dadza, Dream Smp, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, HOW IS DADZA NOT A TAG??, Kinda, Mentioned Phil Watson, Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Philza is Dadza, Techno's trying his best, Technoblade is tired, Technoblade-centric, Tommyinnit needs a hug, Unedited and unbetaed we die like revolutionaries, WHAT IS WITH THIS LACK OF TAGS IN THIS FANDOM, Wilbur Soot Needs a Hug, don't ship real life people - Freeform, or we die like dream against techno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26725576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecinue/pseuds/Ecinue
Summary: Techno isn't fond of war. He was familiar with it, yes, but not fond nor content. He disliked getting in wars that didn't involve him. There is one exception and one exception only.If anyone dares to harm his brothers, he will tear them down and fight till his final breath.(His brothers aren't okay and Techno is not happy.)
Relationships: Don't Ship Real Life People, No Romantic Relationship(s), platonic only, shippers dni - Relationship
Series: to war and back and repeat [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952326
Comments: 63
Kudos: 1772





	1. everything is (not) alright

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited and unbetaed as of 9/29/2020.
> 
> This is my second fic for this fandom (technically) but the first one is still a WIP so this one is what Ao3 gets from me. Parts 2 and 3 will be up in a few days. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: This is an overdramatized version of the Dream SMP events and is not meant to be taken seriously. Everything in the SMP is based on bits for their viewers so don't send the creators any hate for their decisions (Eret's betrayal, Schlatt's choices, etc.). All the people mentioned here are real people and are NOT to be shipped; please have human decency and don't ship them. If any of them are uncomfortable with this fic, I will be more than happy to take this down.

Contrary to popular belief, Techno was not particularly fond of getting involved in wars that he didn’t start.

The battlefield was familiar to him, the bloodlust, the wind, the metallic smell that always lingered in the air, but familiarity did not mean content. To be content was when he was at his farm, farming his potatoes. To be content was when he was at home, watching his brothers joke around, _safe_ and away from the dangers of the world. To be content was when he was happy. War did not bring him content.

Thus, when his youngest brother called him to ask for help in a war, he was hesitant.

Tommy was...brash at times, perhaps even more so than Techno himself. The younger had little to no filter and was prone to get into fights. His anger and protectiveness were not to be underestimated and neither was his mischief, especially if he was paired with Tubbo or Wilbur, or heavens forbid, _both_. Coupled with that, Tommy was _loud_. He was loud, boisterous, and he did not cry in front of his brothers unless something had seriously gone wrong.

This was also why, when Tommy called him, Techno immediately knew something was wrong. The younger’s voice was shaking, cracking almost, and he spoke formally as if to hide his fear. Techno didn’t even listen to Tommy’s reasons; he immediately agreed.

Whoever hurt his brother was going to _pay_.

* * *

When he had arrived in the Dream SMP, it had been utter chaos.

Tommy had been waiting for him and together, they fled spawn, away from those that wanted to use Techno against his brothers. Along the way, they passed a man with sunglasses. Tommy had called him Eret, the traitor to L’manberg. Techno hadn’t cared much for the man at first but then he took notice of the tremble in Tommy’s voice when he spoke the name, the rage, and sorrow that accompanied it. Eret had hurt his brother.

Unfortunately, at the time, he had nothing on him. He was new to the SMP and he had absolutely _nothing_. A fall from glory, if you will. His senses were alert, ready to protect Tommy at any moment even though Tommy was decked out and Techno himself had nothing.

When they had reached the dirt shack, _Pogtopia_ , Techno had been relieved to see that Wilbur was alive and alright. Unharmed ( _not quite_ ), here ( _not exactly_ ), alright ( _no way_ ), and alive. They had a mini-reunion before Wilbur finally sat him down and explained the situation.

“Let me get this straight,” Techno started, already feeling a headache begin to come on. “You won a war for your independence, everyone was completely fine with the two of you, and yet you _still_ chose to have an election?”

Wilbur awkwardly scratched the back of his neck and Tommy crossed his arms across his chest, both of them avoiding his glare. Taking a deep breath, Techno reminded himself that no matter how stupid his brothers were, they were still his brothers and he had to fight for them.

“Alright. Who’s on our side?”

Tommy grimaced. “Right now it’s just us. Niki is probably on our side but she can’t do much if she’s being watched by Schlatt all the time. Eret is still a _traitor_ ,” He spat out the word like it was garbage, “and who knows what the hell Fundy is doing. The bitch is probably shining Schlatt’s shoes.”

Wilbur made a strange jerky flinch as if he wanted to say something but he held himself back. Tommy continued, doing the speaking for both of them.

“Sapnap and Dream aren’t taking sides but Ponk and Punz had their fucking crossbows aimed in my _face_ on that night,” the mere mention of that has Tommy deflating and rage bubbling in Techno’s soul, “and Tubbo…oh god we left Tubbo.”

“Tommy,” Wilbur finally spoke up. “We can’t trust Tubbo right now. He _stayed_ with Schlatt. He’s on direct orders to _kill_ us.”

Tommy faltered and Techno took another deep breath, head swimming as he tried to keep up with the names. “Fine. I’ll help you guys fight the war for your country.”

“Really?!” Tommy’s eyes lit up and for a split second, Techno thought that the boy in front of him was eight years old again, bright and not suffering in a war.

“Yeah, I’ll help.”

War was worth it as long as he could see his brothers safe.

* * *

Roughly fourteen hours later, Techno found himself trekking out of the blasphemous Nether, the hot air of the fiery hell latching onto him like a leech.

He had been searching for Netherite, a new material that was high in demand and nearly impossible to find without endlessly mining through the Nether. It was like finding emeralds in random caves; nearly impossible. It didn’t help that even with exploding his way through the underground, dozens of lava pillars laid in wait, ready to burn him alive. Having chosen an area a bit further away from the regular spawn, he had been surprised when he found a kid watching him. He had chosen to pretend as if the kid was not there. He had no intention of murdering a teenager today.

Now, he headed toward a mountain, taking note of Dream’s figure looming at the top. Faintly, he wondered if he could take on Dream as they were now with Techno’s iron armor against Dream’s enchanted Netherite. Swapping his iron ax for a shovel, he decided that it would be best to _not_ get on the bad side of the ruler.

(It doesn’t change the fact that he’s still salty at Dream for chopping off his hair during their last dual. Although the latter apologized for hours on end, Techno still feels as salty as the Pacific Ocean.)

“Dream.” Techno offered, nodding his head as he made it to the top.

Dream’s mask stared back, the smiling face foreboding and eerie as he responded, “Techno.”

“Why’d you call me out here?” Techno asked, glancing around them. The mountain was surrounded by water with a narrow strip connecting back to the mainland.

“I left a message for Tommy,” Dream said airily. “He’s not supposed to read it until later.”

“I know. I saw.”

Dream sighed, rummaging through inventory. “Listen, I support you guys but I can’t get involved. I have to stay in the shadows.”

“...okay?”

“Just take this.” Dream dropped a couple of items in front of Techno to which he took, including an enchanted golden apple.

“...pleasure doing business with you,” Techno grinned, pocketing the items.

Dream tilted his mask slightly sideways, revealing his smirk as he nodded. Then, throwing an ender pearl, he teleported away, vanishing and leaving Techno behind on the mountain. The latter sighed as he proceeded to fetch his ender pearls (gifted by Dream).

It was time to activate his Human GPS.

* * *

His brothers were not okay.

There were times when Tommy would overwork himself, pushing himself to the limits to accomplish the tasks at hand. He would want to train for hours at a time, many without a break. He wanted to gather materials with Techno despite the fact that he didn’t sleep for nearly 36 hours. The bags underneath his eyes grew and, often, Techno found himself having to bribe Tommy to go to bed. He distracted himself by decorating the ravine, glorifying it unnecessarily. It was evident, as green as the ripe grass, that Tommy was not okay.

Wilbur wasn’t much better. He was prone to snap frequently now, his anger, frustration, and the feeling of betrayal overwhelming him. He worked hard, as he always had, but it appeared as if he lost focus. He wandered aimlessly, toiling away at meager tasks, gathering books instead of preparing for war. The only time he genuinely gathered minerals for armor and weapons were when they discussed rescuing Niki. He rarely sang, his joy having been burned away with the former L’manberg flag. It was evident, as blue as the endless sky, that Wilbur was not okay.

Techno wasn’t entirely sure what to do. He had never been very good with people and emotions. He was no therapist and he rarely, perhaps once every blue moon, spoke to his brothers regarding feelings; no, feelings had always been Phil’s thing. Times like these, the pink-haired man wished that his older brother ( _their father figure_ ) was here. Phil’s presence never failed to fix everything, especially when it came to emotional issues.

Alas, Phil was not here and Techno was no Phil. Despite this though, Techno had a duty, a duty as a brother. The next time he noticed Tommy training on his own, Techno took a deep breath ( _steady now, Techno, you have to be strong for them_ ) and walked forward.

“Tommy, let’s talk.”


	2. i'm (not) fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m fine.”
> 
> “Are you really?”

Talking to Tommy had been harder than he thought it would be. The younger seemed to freeze and then ignore him, intent on not having a conversation. Internally, Techno grimaced. Tommy had always been stubborn about being strong and resisted showing emotion ( _a sign of weakness to him_ ) to others. It was an unhealthy trait that the two of them shared. 

After a few hours of tracking down Tommy’s usual activities, Techno found him.

Heaving a sigh, Techno plopped down on a log nearby, removing his cape and folding it neatly, setting it down as he watched Tommy swing his sword towards the air. “You’re not going to get anywhere if you don’t fix your mentality. You’re too distracted.”

Tommy gritted his teeth but turned away from Techno, swinging his sword again, deliberately ignoring his brother.

Techno gently took off his crown, placing it on top of his cape as he gathered his short hair into a small ponytail, watching Tommy carefully. “Keep your body lowered and anchored. You’re exposing your legs. If Sapnap was here, he would’ve stolen your kneecaps.”

“Well Sapnap’s not fucking here, is he?” Tommy snapped in response, although he listened to the advice and grounded himself a little better.

Humming in approval, Techno stood, rolling up his sleeves as he set his sheathed sword down underneath his cape, hidden from plain view. “Let’s do some hand-to-hand combat, Tommy.”

“No,” The teenager’s voice was firm albeit quiet. “Nobody does hand-to-hand combat. It’s better to practice with swords, axes, and bows. Those are the main weapons used in war.”

“You’re not wrong on that but hand-to-hand combat could save your life,” Techno reasoned, holding back a sigh of relief as Tommy turned to face him, his stone sword dangling at his side. “If you want to win, if you want to make it to the surface amidst the ocean, you have to take every resource in. Change everything to your advantage, even if it’s hard.”

“...fine.”

The blond threw his sword aside, taking off his jacket and placing it to the side, before rolling up his sleeves similarly to what Techno did. He lowered himself, holding up his fists, ready to begin. Techno kept his face stoic, raising an eyebrow. In a split moment, Tommy launched himself towards Techno, his fist swinging towards the older man who dodged effortlessly.

“You’re being too aggressive, Tommy,” He instructed, ducking and pulling backward on Tommy’s ankle, causing the latter to faceplant into the dirt. “Focus. Forget the election, forget the revolution, forget the fact that I’m an anarchist and you’re exiled. Focus; put all of your attention into this fight. One slight deviation can shift the tides in the adversaries’ favor.”

Tommy scowled darkly. “It’s not that fucking simple, Technoblade. Maybe you can clear your fucking mind of everything but you’re not the one who had a whole group of _friends_ turn their backs on you for a fucking goat bitch.”

Faking his snort as a cough, Techno mentally jotted down that insult to use against Schlatt. “Well then, Tommy, maybe you should listen to your sensei and acknowledge your feelings before charging headfirst into a battle.”

“Well, maybe _Technoblade_ ,” Tommy mocked, lunging forwards again, “You shouldn’t be expecting me to talk about my fucking feelings when you know how much I fucking hate talking about them.”

Techno caught Tommy’s fist easily, pushing it to the side, responding casually, “Because you think they make you weak?”

“Emotions do make you weak, Techno. As soldiers, we must keep a calm facade so that we can lead our nation with pride.”

“Emotions make you human, Tommy.” For a second, Techno felt as if he was in Phil’s shoes, talking to a younger Techno. “Even soldiers have feelings. If you intend to keep a facade on, that is a mask. To be a true leader is to be able to _trust_ your allies, to be able to express yourself to them.”

“We did trust them!” Tommy cried out, eyes blazing with despair and fury. “Look where that fucking got us! Tubbo’s that goat’s right-hand man, Eret betrayed us in the first war, Jack just aimlessly followed them, and _Fundy fucking burned down the flag_!”

“What about your current supporters?” The younger boy seemed to stiffen, his arms dropping to his sides as Techno’s obsidian eyes gazed into Tommy’s soul. “You have Wilbur, you have me, you have Niki, heck, you even have Dream. If you ever want to drop this war, Phil would welcome you with open arms. You have people at your side that you can talk to.”

“I’m fine.”

“Are you really?”

Something within Tommy seemed to shatter at that moment and Techno can’t help but think that his younger brother ( _his brave, selfless, protective, loving little brother_ ) looks incredibly defeated. A teen with the weight of the world on his shoulders, moving forwards blindly because no one is there to guide him because no one can understand the situation.

“I’m fine,” Tommy says hoarsely. “Yeah, aside from the not sleeping, the jumpiness, the constant, overwhelming, crushing fear that something terrible is about to happen.”

The definition comes to Techno easily. “It's called hypervigilance, the persistent feeling of being under threat.”

“But it's not just a feeling, though. It's - it's like it's a panic attack. You know, like I can't even breathe.” Tommy sounds so scared, so unsure.

“Like you’re drowning?”

“Yeah, a little bit like drowning. Kinda like what Wilbur told us when we were younger, about not inhaling until right before we blackout. You block out the water even if you’re freaking out and you don’t open your mouth until your head feels like it’s exploding. When you finally do let it in, that’s when it stops hurting. It’s not really that scary anymore after I’ve died so many times and come back. It’s...it’s actually kind of peaceful.”

Those words strike like a dagger of fear in Techno’s chest and he suddenly feels the need to undo his hair, allowing it to flow in the wind. He lifts his hand to remove the hair tie and if it’s shaking, nobody notices except himself. He takes a deep breath before continuing the conversation.

“So if you're drowning, and you're trying to keep your mouth closed until that very last moment, what if you choose to not open your mouth? To not let the water in?”

Tommy looks up, confusion splattered across his face. “You do anyway. It's a reflex.”

“But if you hold off until that reflex kicks in, you have more time, right?”

“Not much time.”

“But more time to fight your way to the surface?”

“I guess.”

“More time to be rescued?”

Tommy furrowed his eyebrows, hesitation flickering in his eyes. “More time to be in agonizing pain. I mean, did you forget about the part where you feel like your head's exploding?”

Techno really felt as if he was talking to his younger self. “If it's about survival, isn't a little agony worth it?”

“But what if it just gets worse? What if it's agony now and then - and it's just hell later on?”

Tommy’s voice is small, cracking slightly at the end. It’s moments like these that remind Techno of just how young Tommy is, so young and already exposed to all the horrors of the world. Moments like these where he wants to rip apart Wilbur, Dream, Schlatt, and all the others for encouraging and endorsing and participating in a war that most likely _traumatized_ his youngest brother. It doesn’t matter if Wilbur is his brother, if Dream is his frenemy, if Schlatt _was_ his friend; they hurt his brother and he’ll never forgive them. Techno took another deep breath ( _he could almost see Phil’s soft smile, proud that he was taking time to clear his head_ ) and decided to take a page out of their father figure’s book.

“Tommy, if you want to survive, that is if you want to make it to the surface amidst the ocean, you have to take in every resource at your disposal. Change everything to your advantage, even if it seems impossible. Trust in your allies for they’re the ones who have your back. And, most importantly: don’t give up.”

“...what if I want to give up?”

_Was this what Phil went through every time that Techno, Wilbur, or Tommy had their moments?_

“If you want to give up, you can.” Tommy flinches. “But I know you won’t. You’re determined, courageous, and you see all of your goals to the end. I’ll stand by you in this revolution, Tommy, but if you want to abandon it all in the past, I won’t stop you. Phil would be more than happy to welcome us home.”

It was one thing to have Phil or Wilbur tell him it was okay to give up; it was another to have _Technoblade_ tell him it was okay to give up.

~~But he was Tommyinnit. Tommyinnit does not give up.~~

Techno watched him carefully, analyzing him. The determination was back and the defeat had been banished. A small smile curled onto his face.

“Alright.” Tommy steeled himself, light returning to his eyes. “What do we do first?”

(It was small but the pride that swirled in Techno’s eyes at that moment meant the world to both of them.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never watched Teen Wolf but I really liked these lines about drowning from Stiles Stilinski! I heard them on YouTube but I found the lines here: https://scottymccally.tumblr.com/quotes
> 
> Lowkey posted on one of my Twitter's about how Techno sees himself in Tommy and Wilbur sees himself in Tubbo. It's very wholesome. Next chapter is being finished up and probably will be up by tomorrow. Unfortunately...school comes first, luvs. It's painful.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! <3


	3. to be (not) okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You act as if I’m not your brother too.”

After the mini therapy session with Tommy, the pink-haired man watched over the younger like a hawk, making sure that he went to sleep instead of sneaking out for more training. Eventually, the blond boy flipped him off and went to bed in their little hill, allowing Techno to head back down into the ravine to tend to his farm.

It must’ve been two in the morning when Wilbur exited the Nether Portal, ash smeared across his clothing, turning the hems of his copper-brown jacket grey. He was hissing quietly in pain and stumbling around the ravine, creating a racket that reached the ears of the one and only Technoblade. Poking his head out of the underground farm, he watched as Wilbur removed his jacket, revealing slight burns on his forearms.

“Need help?”

Wilbur jolted at hearing Techno’s voice, swiveling around with wide eyes. He looked a lot like a deer in headlights as the latter walked over with burn cream and bandages. “Techno? What are you still up?”

“I was farming.” His response was alarmingly nonchalant for someone who evidently did not sleep just for the pure sake of farming  _ potatoes _ . “Why were you in the Nether?”

“Gathering Netherite,” The words flowed smoothly off Wilbur’s tongue as if it had been practiced. “If I’m going to win this revolution and take back L’manburg then I need armor.”

Techno didn’t respond as he sat his elder brother down on one of the steps, smearing the ointment onto the burns and bandaging them, silently taking note of how Wilbur flinched every time that Techno touched him.

“You know, Wilbur,” Techno’s voice was as monotone as ever and Wilbur would’ve thought that Techno was just tired had he been unable to identify the cold fury behind Techno’s voice. “I have a bone to pick with you.”

“I’m sorry?”

Anger churned in Techno’s stomach, forming a pit that reminded him deeply of the abyss. He gritted his teeth as he seethed, trying to keep his hands from trembling too much lest he hurt Wilbur. “You brought a child, a sixteen-year-old  _ child _ , our  _ little brother _ to war. You made him the second in command to a nation that he had no experience in running; you and everyone else that endorsed in your little war straight up  _ traumatized _ him!”

“He made his choices!” Wilbur protested, trying to keep his voice down. He may be older than Techno but Techno had always been the more mature one, the one who was protective to no bounds over his family. “They had a choice!”

“He is a child, Wilbur,” Techno fumed. “You and all the others who have dared to do this to him and the other two children should be ashamed of yourselves. You drag these children to war, then Dream traumatizes them, and now Schlatt gives them mental PTSD. You three should be  _ ashamed _ of yourselves.”

“I did my best to talk them out of it-”

“No, you didn’t. Don’t you dare lie to me.” Techno’s fury radiated off of his body, slamming into Wilbur like a truck. “I would say that all of this war should be ended already but evidently, you three are too stubborn to end it.”

Wilbur looked away again. “I-”

_ “I’m not done talking. _ ” For a moment, Wilbur felt as if his pink-haired brother was back on the battlefield. “You glorified war and brought him into it. Dream, this man that you said was ever-so-kind to Tommy for bringing him in after he left our home, slaughtered our brother repeatedly, enough to give him PTSD. Not to mention  _ Schlatt _ who probably mentally scarred him beyond repair. You three have made so much trouble for this place; no wonder Eret betrayed you all for his own area, no wonder people stay neutral and far away from here to protect that purple kid, no wonder people avoid you guys. You guys do this to yourselves!”

“Techno-”

“You make a reputation for yourselves that disaster follows wherever you go, leaving behind ashes and death and ruins! Do you know who should be having that reputation, Wilbur?! Me! At least I have an excuse considering I’m fighting all the time. This place was supposed to be a happy SMP and you all threw it to the wind!” There’s a small noise that sounds suspiciously like a strangled sob coming from Wilbur’s throat. “You guys ruin everything and expect others to fix it! You throw all caution to the wind and leave others to deal with the aftermath!”

“Tech-”

“ _ Stop expecting Niki and the others to fix everything for you guys! _ ”

Techno was panting by the end of his rant as Wilbur stared at him with widened eyes, tears trickling down his cheeks. For a moment, it was as if they were back at home when they were fourteen and twelve. It had been the first time Wilbur had actually managed to make Techno snap and the latter had exploded, screaming every single obscenity that he knew at Wilbur. It had taken them six hours to mend their relationship and they only made up because Phil came home with a happy Tommy that they didn’t want to ruin the mood of.

“I didn’t want this to happen,” Wilbur whispered, looking very defeated and unlike his usual self. “I just wanted independence, a place to be happy from Dream’s rule, a place where Tommy and Tubbo could be happy.”

“You deluded children into fighting a war.”

The brown-haired man wilted. “...I did.”

Techno exhaled shakily before leveling a glare with Wilbur, one that had the latter shivering. “Count this as a warning, Wil. I don’t care who it is, whether it be you, Dream, or Schlatt. If a single one of you fails to apologize to Tommy by the end of this stupid ordeal, I’ll ensure to make your life  _ hell _ .”

“You act as if I’m not your brother too.”

“I don’t give a flying  _ fuck _ if you’re also my brother, Wilbur,” Techno growled. “As much as I love and care for you, it will never change the fact that you have permanently scarred Tommy. You’re much older than Tommy; you knew better than to drag him in. He did not know. He’s sixteen and seeking glory and you gave it to him in the one form I prayed that he would never be forced to go through.”

The guilt swallowed Wilbur, holding him hostage up to his neck. Was Techno ever going to forgive him? “Everything is for him, you know.”

Techno dropped his arms to his sides, finishing up the final bandages for Wilbur’s burns. He heaved a sigh, allowing his anger to drain out of his body as his voice returned to its dull, monotonous state. “I know, Wil. I know.”

No further words needed to be exchanged. No matter their differences, Wilbur and Techno understood each other more than anyone else on the grounds of what was most important when it came to Tommy. Their younger brother was their treasure, their light. If anyone dared to harm him, they would tear through hell just to get to them.

“I didn’t mean it, I promise,” Wilbur’s voice cracked as it rose an octave, a silent plea dancing in his eyes. “ _ Please don’t hate me. Please don’t leave me too. _ ”

(In his anger, Techno had forgotten that his elder brother had also just gone through trauma. Although more experienced than Tommy, the wounds of betrayal were still fresh on Wilbur’s soul. In his anger, Techno had forgotten that age does not mean that Wilbur was invincible. He had forgotten that Wilbur had also lost his home, his friends, his  _ family _ . Techno had forgotten that.)

“I’m not going to leave you, Wilbur. I promise.”

As Techno moved over to awkwardly hug the much taller man, Wilbur buried his face into his brother’s shoulder and  _ sobbed _ , a wretched and pitiful sound. He sounded broken for a man full of confidence and leadership and muse.  ~~ It made Techno’s blood boil. ~~

He wonders when he had become their protector ( _ a long time ago, Phil’s voice reminded, ever since you met them _ ) and he wonders why they had to suffer through this.

...there was so much that he had to do. He would have to stay strong for Wilbur and Tommy, he would have to cultivate his potato farm (of course, not as big as it was back in the kingdom of Hypixel), he would have to negotiate deals with Eret and Dream (begrudgingly, he might add), and he would have to fight in the war.

_ Techno is tired of fighting in wars but for his family’s sake, he’ll do it. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, commenting, bookmarking, and leaving kudos! I appreciate all of your comments and feedback! <3 <3 <3
> 
> This chapter was actually a little harder to write because I wanted to illustrate Techno's rage and Wilbur's guilt but I wasn't too sure on how to go about. Sorry if they seem a little OOC. My headcanon for the trio is that even though Wilbur's the oldest, Techno is the strongest physically and mentally and stepped into the role of being a protector.
> 
> I'll probably be writing more fics through the upcoming days/weeks, not really sure considering my schoolwork is actually time-consuming as heck. Really looking forward to writing more fics of MCYT though cause I have a lot of ideas.
> 
> See you all soon! <3

**Author's Note:**

> I referenced SAD-ist's new animation where Dream chopped off Techno's hair. Please go watch it! She deserves all the love~  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DDMrB8ESRuI
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this! Kudos, comments, bookmarks, anything is appreciated greatly! Thank you for reading my fic!
> 
> Feel free to come yell at me on twitter!  
> https://twitter.com/ecinue_unicorn


End file.
